christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Frosty the Snowman
The Legend of Frosty the Snowman is a 2005 direct-to-video DVD animated film that serves as a sequel/ prequel to Frosty the Snowman. It was produced by , the rights holder for the original Rankin/Bass special and the remainder of the pre-1974 library, prior to being purchased by in July 2012. The special has been bundled with the original 1969 Rankin/Bass special and Frosty Returns, and was also aired annually on for a few years in the US, then on CBC in Canada and on Kids & Teens TV since December 11, 2011. Synopsis Based on the original television Christmas Classic, Frosty the Snowman! Frosty the Snowman goes where he is needed most and a town of Evergreen sure needed a visit. Mr. Tinkerton the mayor runs a tight ship, and there's no room for talk about magic or any other such nonsense. But when Frosty the Snowman blows through town, he shows town's children that magic is real. Tinkerton's sons, Charlie and Tommy, along with their friends, Sarah and Walter, want to spread the word about Frosty's fun loving, magical antics but meets resistance from Evergreen Elementary's dastardly Principal Hank Pankley. In the end, good wins out, and all the citizens happily learn that magic is real and fun is for everyone! Plot At the beginning of the story, we see Frosty's hat escape from a locked chest in an attic, flying out a window and descend on to the picture perfect town of Evergreen. Frosty first reveals himself to Tommy Tinkerton, the younger son of the town's impossibly upbeat but no-nonsense mayor; Mr. Tinkerton. But Tommy however does not accept Frosty's invitation to play outside in the snow, because he is afraid of disappointing his father (ever since he fail one time in school). So Frosty instead befriends with his best friend/ next-door neighbor, Walter Wader, who shocks everyone, especially his very strict mother; Mrs. Wader, by breaking curfew and flying, sledding, snowball-fighting and "having fun" with Frosty in the woods. Walter's rule-breaking gets all the other kids of Evergreen talking, but it greatly upsets Principal Pankley, who is even more adamantly opposed to magic than Mayor Tinkerton. Pankley uses the arrival of Frosty to sow doubts among the townspeople about the Mayor's leadership, and little by little he begins to take over the town. But once magic is stirred up, it is not easily contained. Everything changes, though, when Tommy finds a secret room beneath the Evergreen library, in which he discovers a comic book filled with secrets about Frosty. At first, most of the comic book is blank. Each time Tommy checks it again, new panels appear. Over the course of several scenes, Tommy learns that Frosty's magic is in his hat; that his father (which is Mayor Tinkerton) met Frosty when he was a boy, and did believe in magic once upon a time; and that Pankley, a childhood friend of his father's, took Frosty's hat and hid it away in an attic (which is the same attic from the beginning of the movie), causing young Mayor Tinkerton to lose his faith in magic. Meanwhile, Frosty joyfully wins over the kids, including Tommy's love interest; Sara Simple (a sharp, independent young girl who tells her mother, "I don't want to be a princess- I want to be an urban planner"), his older brother; Charlie Tinkerton; and even Simon Skalrow, Sully Skalrow and Sonny Sklarow. Frosty befriends each of them through the simple means of believing in them, which inspires them to begin to believe in themselves one by one. Increasingly desperate to deny the existence of Frosty and keep Evergreen fun-free, Pankley tricks Walter into helping him lure Frosty for some ice-skating fun in the woods, then tricks Frosty into venturing him onto "thin ice". But before Walter, noticing the thin ice begin cracking, can be able to save his friend, the unnoticed Frosty, after performing Sara's figure eight, falls through the ice after it cracked and melts, and Pankley was be able to capture his hat, which is the key to his magic. This incident makes Walter sob in tears. As all of this unfolds, Tommy, who was the first one to whom Frosty appeared, has been sitting on the sidelines in gym class, watching his best friend, his brother, and his hoped-for sweetheart experiencing adventure and magic in which he could share. But he has held back, even though he yearns to meet Frosty, out of loyalty to his dad (because he knows his father would disapprove of him acknowledging the existence of magic). The comic book also reveals to Tommy what Pankley has just done (with Walter's unwitting help) to recapture Frosty. All this time, Tommy has held back from befriending Frosty out of loyalty to his father, who has always told Tommy not to believe in magic. But now Tommy sees that his father believed in magic one time, too, but was tricked into losing faith. And Tommy realizes that the most loyal thing he can do is not to hide from magic, but to help his father rediscover that magic is indeed real. Tommy explains what's really going on to Charlie, Sara (who had apologizes to him), Walter and the Sklarow brothers, and leads a daring rescue of Frosty and his hat in which Tommy and his companions help out. A climactic series of scenes follows in which Pankley tries and fails to recapture the hat, then tries to deter the townspeople (including Mayor Tinkerton) from going into the woods to see what all the ruckus and noise are about. The parents are angry, worried and confused: why are their kids out at night? And can this magical snowman they have been hearing about be real after all? Meanwhile, Mayor Tinkerton refuses to be deterred, and Tommy is able to reintroduce his father to the old friend, who Mayor Tinkerton had long since stopped believing in ever since. Pankley tries to stir them up to regain control of the situation, but Walter however breaks the spell by throwing a snowball at Pankley. And one by one, the other kids--including Tommy and their parents join in, until all the citizens of Evergreen, which had forgotten how to have fun, gives itself over joyously to a "snowball-fighting, horseplaying, lark of a good time." A brief epilogue shows the audience Evergreen transformed into spring—with Charlie playing football, Tommy skateboarding, Walter walking over the sidewalk cracks (as seen in the deleted scene) Mayor Tinkerton doing magic tricks (honoring of his deceased father; Professor Hinkle), and Sara reading a book about urban planning, even when she first-time glazed to Tommy into her eyes. All the time, the story has been narrated (à la "Our Town") by a warm, wise, seemingly omniscient old man named "Thomas" who appears periodically and comments on the events unfolding in Evergreen. In the final scene, Thomas reveals that he is Tommy, all grown up; now married to Sara and he has been telling the audience his own story. Continuity Though advertised as a sequel to the classic Rankin/Bass special, The Legend of Frosty the Snowman holds only a loose continuity with it. The only connection between the two seems to be the magician (Professor Hinkle), Tommy's father; Mayor Tinkerton (whose name is revealed as "Theodore Tinkerton", also one of Karen's friends in the original special and apparently Hinkle's son), and the hat. Other than them and Frosty, no character appears in both stories, nor do the stories match up in details such as who first brought Frosty to life or what happened to him afterwards. Despite this, the film has more continuity with the original than does the show more commonly recognized as its sequel, Frosty Returns. Trivia *It was first narrated by Evan Gore, but later narrated by Burt Reynolds. Voice Casts *Grey DeLisle - Miss Sharpey/ Simon Sklarow/ Sully Sklarow *Jeannie Elias - Charlie Tinkerton/ Librarian * - Frosty *Evan Gore - Paperboy/ The Narrator (in the deleted scene/ uncredited) *David Jeremiah - Mr. Simple/ Townsperson #1/ Mr. Sklarow *Tom Kenny - Mr. Tinkerton *Tress MacNeille - Mrs. Simple/ Girl #1 *Kenny Blank (also credited as Kenn Michael) - Walter Wader *Larry Miller - Principal Pankley * - Mrs. Tinkerton/ Girl #2 * - The Narrator (a.k.a Thomas) *Kath Soucie - Tommy Tinkerton/ Adult Sara Simple (also credited as Sara as Old Woman) *Tara Strong - Sara Simple/ Sonny Sklarow *Vernee Watson-Johnson - Mrs. Wader Link Narrated by Evan Gore Version: https://avaxhome.unblocker.xyz/video/The_Legend_of_Frosty.html Gallery TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 18.png|"Because we always follow the rules." TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 16.png|Unless of course, by an accident. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 21.png|Frosty's hat escapes from the attic chest. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 19.png|Evergreen children smiling listening to Ms. Sharkey. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 20.png|Young Tinkerton built Frosty the snowman. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 2.png|The Skalrow brothers rescued Sara from Principal Pankley. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 4.png|"I've gotta do something." TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 3.png|Sara and the brothers sledding away. TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 22.png|"*thought* Mother, why are you so popularity with my father?" TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 5.png|Sara meets Frosty outside the window. TLoFtSm DVD cover.png|TLoFtSm DVD disc cover TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 14.png|Tommy on a daring Frosty rescue! TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 13.png|"(bored) Yeah. Uhhh... My mother's expecting me." The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widest screen (4).png|Tommy discovers his dad's past in the photo and a comic book. The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widest screen (3).png|"Horse-playing and lark of the good times." The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widerscreen (4).png|Walter Wader discovers Frosty's hat The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Widerscreen (13).png|"I don't want to be a princess--I want to be an urban planner." TLoFtSm- Sara Simple (character).png|Sara Simple (art comparison) TLoFtSm- Proffesor Hinkle.png|Professor Hinkle cameo in The Legend of Frosty the Snowman TLoFtSm- Custom Comic front.png|Frosty the Snowman front comic cover TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 8.png|Curious Sara Simple TLoFtSm- Sara discovers the Truth.png|Sara Simple seeking the comic book TLoFtSm- The Comic book (2).png|TLoFtSm recolored comic panel comparison TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 10.png|"It looks like a snowman!" TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 12.png|Curious Tommy Tinkerton (wider screen edition) TLoFtSm scenes 1.png|"No matter how many times you have be chanced, you never hang out with him!" comparisons TLoFtSm- Custom Comic 1st page.png|Frosty the Snownan 1st comic panel TLoFtSm- Custom Comic 2nd page.png|Frosty the Snowman 2nd comic panel snehuliak-frosty.jpg|Snehulak Frosty DVD TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 24.png|"Well, gotta go." TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 28.png|"*laughs* That was incredible!" TLoFtSm Comparison 1.png|TLoFtSm comparison scenes 69145f1a961ed402e5f06980e2a141393897cf16.png|The Legend of Frosty the Snowman main title TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 27.png|"Who's there?" 9010218.jpg|Background #1 2943856.jpg|Background #2 family_feud_by_joyofcrimeart-dascz5m.png|Tinkerton Family Dinner Quiz! i_am_the_snowman_of_christmas_past_by_joyofcrimeart-dasd1te.png|"You're looking for me?" Frosty.jpg TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 30.png|Tommy introduce his father, Mayor Tinkerton to Frosty (Widescreen) La leyenda de Frosty, el muñeco de nieve title.png|La leyenda de Frosty, el muñeco de nieve title TLoFtSm- Unliving Frosty.png|Lifeless Frosty The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Full Wide-block-screen (1).png|The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Full Wide-block-screen TLoFtSm- Tommy chats to Sara (Widescreen Edition) 2.png|Tommy Tinkerton chats to Sara Simple (Widescreen) TLoFtSm- A New Beginning (Alternate Version).png|A New Beginning (Alternate Version) TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 31.png The Legend of Frosty the Snowman Full Wide-block-screen (2).png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 32.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 33.png TLoFtSm- Frosty comes to life in front of Walter Wader.jpg TLoFtSm Netflix scene.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 34.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 35.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 36.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 37.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 40.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 39.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 38.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 43.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 41.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 42.png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 44.png TLoFtSm- Walter and Frosty laughing.png|Walter Wader and Frosty laughing (original) TLoFtSm- The Comic book (edit).png TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 45.png TLoFtSm- The Skarlow Brothers rescues Sara and Frosty!.png|The Skarlow Brothers rescues Sara and Frosty TLoFtSm- Tommy Tinkerton (He's real, Dad.).png|"He's real, Dad." TLoFtSm- Tommy Tinkerton (He was real all along).png|"He was real all the long." TLoFtSm- Frosty first-time angers at Principal Pankley.png|Frosty first-time angers at Principal Pankley TLoFtSm- Tommy Tinkerton interested Sara's dream city.png|Tommy Tinkerton interested Sara's dream city TLoFtSm- Frosty (I love to ice skate!).png|"I LOVE to Ice Skate!" TLoFtSm- Tommy Tinkerton hides from Sara Simple.png|Tommy Tinkerton hides from Sara Simple TLoFtSm- Frosty tells tommy he did listen.png|"But, you did listen." TLoFtSm- Frosty is brought back to life!.png TLoFtSm- Well, don't blame me. He was like that when I found him..png TLoFtSm- Sara and her mother Mrs. Simple.png TLoFtSm- Frosty jumps above the thin ice!.png|Frosty jumps above the thin ice TLoFtSm- Frosty falls through the ice!!.png|Frosty falls through the ice! TLoFtSm- Tommy Tinkerton meets Sara Simple.png|Tommy Tinkerton first meets Sara Simple after school TLoFtSm- Sara Simple calling out for help.jpg|Sara Simple calling out for help A Lenda de Frosty O Boneco de Neve scene (1).jpg TLoFtSm Wider screen custom 46.png|Frosty meets The Skarlow Brothers TLoFtSm- Frosty's Transformation (2).png|Frosty's First Appearance to Walter Wader Frosty the Snowman through years.png|Frosty the Snowman through years Category:Movies Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:Classic Media Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:2005 releases Category:DHX Media Category:Sequels